This study consists of a retrospective analysis of the accuracy of dentists supply projections contained in eight reports to the President and Congress on the supply of health professional in the U.S. This represents the first long term external validation of dentists federal supply projections. Since the reports are important sources of information for dental educational institutions, it is important to provide planners and researchers with an assessment of the accuracy of such federal estimates.